


Follandome al nerd; sterek [os] 👓

by Hoechlinsdick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Español | Spanish, Gay, M/M, One Shot, Top Stiles Stilinski, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoechlinsdick/pseuds/Hoechlinsdick
Summary: Trás informarle que reprobará una materia, a Stiles se le asigna un tutor sumamente nerd como descaradamente sexy
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 11
Collections: Sterek





	Follandome al nerd; sterek [os] 👓

02:50 pm el castigo era una reverenda mierda.  
Stiles no estaba para pasarse dos horas sentado en un pupitre viendo como el Profesor Argent revisaba cientos de exámenes posiblemente reprobados.  
10 minutos y saldría de ahí.  
La puerta se abrió y se asomó la Profesora Martin  
-Sr Stilinski,su padre está aquí-  
El chico se sorprendió,eso no podía estar pasando.  
Su padre era algo desinteresado por el hecho de que trabajaba día y noche,pero en cuestiones disciplinarias y/o académicas,era muy exigente.  
Fué llevado hasta la oficina del Director.  
No estaba asustado,sólo rezaba porque su padre no le diera uno de esos sermones que duraban horas y dijera la típica frase:"Tú madre estaría muy decepcionada".  
Entró y se sentó frente al escritorio del Director,bajo el ceño fruncido de su padre que estaba sentado a un lado.  
-bien,ya puede decirme que es lo que pasa con mi hijo Sr Director-  
-Sr Stilinski,esta vez la detención de su hijo es de cuestiones académicas..el Profesor Argent me pidió que lo citara para informarle que su hijo reprobará su materia si sigue faltando a clases y reprobando los exámenes-  
El mayor miró a su hijo tensando la mandíbula,se suponía que Stiles iba a la escuela todos los días.Volvió su mirada hacia el Director.  
-¿cuál es la materia?-  
-Matemáticas-  
-bien..-el Sr Stilinski asintió con la cabeza pensativo-solucionaré este problema-  
~  
Al día siguiente,Stiles fué llevado a la escuela por su padre;lo cual no lo tenía demasiado contento.  
-te veré a la una para llevarte a casa,y ni pienses en salir que te pondré vigilancia,recuerda que estás castigado-  
-sí,como sea-el chico rodó los ojos  
-tu nuevo tutor de Matemáticas llegará a las dos,espero que te comportes y pongas mucha atención-  
-mm claro..-Stiles sacó su móvil mientras abría la puerta del auto  
-y..-su papá le quitó el aparato-nada de célular-  
-papá,necesito comunicarme...mira,me van a enviar unos...información que necesito estudiar-  
-bien,cuando vuelva de la oficina te lo devuelvo y empiezas a estudiar-  
-pero papá..-  
-que te vaya bien Stiles-su papá lo abrazó y el chico salió del auto rodando los ojos.  
~  
-Joder Stilinski..¿cómo que no irás a la fiesta el sábado?-  
-todo es culpa del imbécil de Argent,ayer citaron a mi papá-  
-demonios-  
-igual envíame a alguien,papá no se va a oponer si de todos modos no saldré-  
-claro,¿chico o chica?-  
-lo que tú quieras,igual ya sabes como me gustan-  
-claro-Theo asintió con la cabeza sonriéndole-pero entonces..¿puedo ir a tu casa verdad?..te aceptan visitas,¿no?-  
-sí,pero en la noche-  
-¿y por qué no despúes de clases?-  
-ya sabes como es papá,hey tengo que irme-  
-¿y en qué auto?-  
-luego hablamos Raeken-  
~  
Stiles estaba jodidamente aburrido,faltaban veinte minutos para que llegara el dichoso tutor de Matemáticas y necesitaba una siesta.  
Esperaba que aquel tutor aceptara un chantaje suyo,pero conociendo a su papá ya lo habría puesto bajo aviso.  
Media hora pasó hasta que se escuchó el timbre.  
Stiles se acercó a la puerta,pero esta ya había sido abierta por uno de los guardaespaldas de su papá.  
Por esta entró un muchacho atractivo y fortachón;pelinegro, de cejas pobladas y ojiverde.  
Vestía una camisa de cuadros blanca abotonada,unos pantalones de corte recto cafés y zapatos negros Italianos.Llevaba un reloj,una mochila y unos lentes extremadamente sexies.   
Stiles estaba satisfecho.  
-hola-el chico se le acercó amable y le dió la mano-soy Stiles-  
El mayor se la estrechó  
-soy..Derek Hale,mucho gusto-  
-pasa-le indicó Stiles  
El más alto obedeció al chico y siguió hacia la sala de estar pasando frente a Stiles,quién le lanzó una mirada fugaz al trasero de este y sorprendido se mordió el labio al ver las redondas y moldeadas posaderas de su tutor.  
Sin duda no iba a ser una tarde tan aburrida.  
-ven,subamos a mi habitación-  
-claro..-  
-¿quieres tomar algo?-  
-mm no..eh..púes,un vaso de agua estaría bien-  
-entendido-  
Stiles frunció el ceño,si no estaba mal parecía que aquel muchacho estaba algo nervioso.Sonrió al imaginar que hasta a un fortachón como ese podía intimidar;pero sólo eran suposiciones suyas.  
Subió a su habitación con un vaso de agua,entró y encontró al muchacho de pie  
-toma-le ofreció el vaso de agua y el mayor lo tomó rápidamente para posteriormente beber de este-sentemonos-  
La habitación de Stiles era amplia y acondicionada.  
Caminaron hasta un escritorio con dos sillas frente a este y tomaron asiento.  
Ahí fué cuando Stiles empezó a aburrirse.  
-y...Derek-habló el menor mientras sacaba sus útiles-cuentame más de ti..¿cuántos años tienes?-  
-tengo 22-contestó acomodandose los lentes  
-¿qué más?-  
El pelinegro lo miró algo nervioso  
-eh..¿qué quieres saber?..-  
-todo-Stiles se acercó más a él,poniéndolo algo incómodo,el menor se dió cuenta de eso.  
-púes..estudio en la Universidad North Hart..-  
-mm-el menor se sorprendió-ahí sólo va gente de dinero,creí que tú..-  
-sí,es para gente de dinero,pero yo soy becado-  
-interesante..has de ser muy listo-  
-eso creo..-  
-ay no seas modesto..y a mí hablame de tú,puedes tenerme confianza-  
El mayor asintió  
-bien,empezemos con esas aburridas ecuaciones-  
~  
Dos horas habían pasado y Stiles no entendía nada,se la pasaba tumbandole el lapiz para que Derek se levantara y se agachara para recogerlo,brindándole al chico una entretenida vista de su trasero.  
-tomemonos un descanso-sugirió Stiles-debo tomar un baño-  
Derek asintió mirando su reloj  
-¿aún no es hora de irte,verdad?-  
-no..-  
Stiles se quitó la camisa y fué por su toalla,Derek lo miraba de reojo admirando sus tatuajes;el menor se dió cuenta y se acercó nuevamente a él  
-¿te gustan los tatuajes?-  
-no tanto..-  
-vamos,puedes ser honesto conmigo-Stiles le guiñó el ojo  
-púes..un poco..me gusta como se le ven a algunos,pero no me vería con uno..-  
-mm..¿y te gusta como se me ven a mí?-  
-eh..sí..se te,ven bien-  
Stiles sonrió de lado  
-te mostraría los demás,pero tendría que desnudarme-  
Derek abrió los ojos,haciendo reír al chico  
-esperame-  
Stiles de dirigió a su baño dejando al mayor sentado en el escritorio revisando unas ecuaciones.  
...  
Esa noche bajó a cenar con su padre  
-hola Stiles-  
-hola papá-  
-¿cómo te fué con tus clases hoy?-  
-bien...el tal Derek está muy bueno,digo,es muy bueno.. explicando-  
El Sr Stilinski negó con la cabeza mirando a su hijo  
-¿de dónde lo conoces?-  
-oh es que es familiar de mi secretaria y como le habían ofrecido media beca y no tenía como pagar el resto,yo me ofrecí a ayudarlo con el resto de su beca-  
-¿entonces le estás pagando la Universidad?-  
-sí,es como una donación,una ayuda..-  
-y ya veo como te está pagando,dandome clases a mí..-  
-no,él dá clases para conseguir el dinero de sus transportes-  
-mmm-Stiles asintió pensativo.  
Si su papá tenía el futuro de su tutor prácticamente en sus manos,eso significaba que él también lo tenía en sus manos,¿no?.  
Podía hacer lo que quisiera con el nerd aquel,incluso divertirse un poco con él.Y si era hetero no le importaba...  
~  
Despúes de clases llegó a su casa.  
1:05 pm.  
Encendió la calefacción de su cuarto.  
Se quitó la camisa,los jeans y los zapatos,para posteriormente ponerse unos shorts que le hacían marcar su enorme bulto.  
Tenía el lubricante y los condones dentro de la gaveta de su escritorio,listos para sacarlos cuando empezara la acción.  
~  
Una hora había pasado y Derek ya se encontraba entrando a la casa de Stiles.  
Uno de los guardaespaldas del Sr Stilinski le había informado que Stiles lo esperaba en su habitación.  
Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de la recamara del chico.  
Tocó a la puerta y escuchó un "pase" por parte de Stiles.  
Abrió y entró a la recamara cerrando la puerta trás él.  
-buenas tardes..-observó al chico,estaba simplemente usando unos shorts que recalcaban su exquisito bulto  
-hola Derek-Stiles le guiñó el ojo-ven,empezemos-  
El mayor se acercó al escritorio y se sentó junto a él  
-¿practicaste?-  
-algo así-el menor le mostró unas ecuaciones que había copiado de Internet.  
Derek empezó a revisarlas abanicándose un poco con la camisa,jalandola de atrás hacia adelante.  
-lo siento,no hay acondicionamiento hoy-habló Stiles-por eso estoy usando sólo estos shorts-  
El mayor asintió mirándolo y volviendo a ver las ecuaciones  
-si quieres puedes quitarte la ropa-  
El mayor frunció el ceño  
-así estoy bien Stiles-  
-lo digo para que no salgas con la ropa sudada de aquí-  
Derek sólo se preguntaba el porqué Stiles no lo llevaba a otro sitio para estudiar si su casa era más grande,y seguro habían varias habitaciones acondicionadas o incluso podían ir a la sala de estar.No quiso sugerir tal cosa para no molestar al chico.  
-no te preocupes por mi ropa-Derek miró la hoja por última vez y luego a Stiles-excelente,creo que estás mejorando...te pondré unas ecuaciones más-  
-¿qué?-Stiles frunció el ceño-pero si hice muchas ayer-  
-sólo te pondré una,si pudiste hacer varias,no tendrás problema en hacer una..¿o sí?-  
Stiles se dió cuenta que Derek era muy listo,ahora lo había puesto a prueba e iba a quedar como estúpido frente a él.  
El chico miró a Derek e hizo que se le vinieran a la mente muchas cosas sucias,todo para terminar con una erección prácticamente voluntaria que salió disparada del short de Stiles.  
-toma-Derek le dió la hoja con la ecuación y Stiles se levantó para alcanzar un lápiz,poniendo su miembro frente a la cara de su tutor.  
Este se sorprendió;la situación,el tamaño...y la temperatura jugaban en su contra esa tarde.  
Stiles volvió a su asiento despreocupado.  
El mayor tragó saliva.  
¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?  
En sus pantalones se asomó una problemática erección,no tuvo más remedio que taparla con su mochila.  
-Dios,estoy jodidamente sudado-habló Stiles y tomó una toalla para secarse el torso y el rostro;miró al mayor-tú debes de estar peor Derek-  
-estoy bien-  
-yo tengo ropa cómoda que quizá te quede..-el chico se encogió de hombros  
Derek alzó una ceja,el comportamiento de Stiles era algo extraño,pero no podía pensar que el chico tramaba algo ya que no lo conocía bien.  
La temperatura lo tenía bañado en sudor,y seguramente terminaría haciendo a un lado un par de prendas.Pero aún seguía siendo extraño para él que Stiles no sugiriera ir a otra parte a estudiar.  
-sólo me quitaré el Jersey-se lo quitó quedando en camisilla.  
El mayor tenía un cuerpo muy trabajado y sus biceps eran una tentación  
-¿vas mucho al gym,eh?-  
-sí,tengo el equipo en mi casa-  
-mm yo igual tengo el mío,pero no me hace el mismo efecto que a ti-Stiles recorrió con su mirada el cuerpo de Derek  
-porque te hace falta masa muscular,pero puedes comprar proteína para ello-  
Stiles asintió y posó su mano en un bicep de Derek apretándolo un poco  
-estás jodidamente mamado- 2  
Derek tragó.  
Estaba caliente,y no sólo por la temperatura.  
Debía admitir que Stiles lo ponía duro,pero su nerviosismo y profesionalidad lo alejaban de la tentación;y estaba seguro de que Stiles iba por ese camino.  
-¿estás seguro de que quieres quedarte con esos pantalones?-  
¿Para que se los quitara y Stiles se diera cuenta de su notoria erección?  
No gracias.  
-así estoy bien,sigue con tu ecuación Stiles-  
-hey ayer te dije que me tuvieras confianza,ven..-Stiles se levantó de su asiento tomando de la mano a Derek y haciendo a un lado la mochila,dandose cuenta del "problemita" del de lentes;alzó una ceja y lo miró divertida y atrevidamente;mientras Derek puso su mochila sobre su entrepierna nuevamente.  
El menor se posó frente a su tutor,haciendo que este último lo mirara confundido alzando la cabeza.  
-dejemonos de juegos Derek y follemos-  
El mayor se sorprendió y frunció el ceño  
-¿disculpa?-  
-estás duro y yo también..-Stiles se bajó los shorts de un tirón liberando su enorme y sedienta polla-que tal si..-  
El de lentes se levantó de su asiento de golpe  
-esto no está bien,porfavor ponte el..-  
-no te preocupes-el menor lo interrumpió-papá no se enterará-  
-yo vengo a darte clases no a presenciar situaciones como esta-  
-¿como esta?-llevó la mano del mayor a su entrepierna,y Derek la alejó rápidamente  
-lo lamento,pero tengo que irme-tomó su Jersey y se giró para caminar hacia la salida de la habitación del menor-adiós-  
-eso es,despidete de mí..como de tu media beca-  
Derek detuvo su andar y se giró para encarar a Stiles  
-escucha-se acercó al chico tratando de no bajar la mirada hacia la entrepierna de este-no puedes faltarme el respeto de esa mane..- 3  
Stiles presionó sus labios sobre los de él de un movimiento rápido.  
Derek "forcejeaba",pero se dejó llevar;los labios del menor lo aprisionaban y de tal forma lo poseían.  
-esto no...puede ser-Derek habló-porfavor no me obligues a hacer esto por mi beca..-  
-nadie va a enterarse-Stiles se acercó demasiado al mayor restregando su verga con la entrepierna erecta de Derek bajo su pantalón y posó sus manos en las redondas posaderas de él-que culo tan grande-  
-Stiles..-  
-joder,sé que quieres esto tanto como yo..deja de hacerte el correcto y bésame-  
Derek estaba nervioso,pero excitado;sabía que no podía seguir con esa locura,pero era algo tentador y no encontraba la salida.Tal vez porque no quería salir de aquella situación.  
Stiles empezó a besarle el cuello y volvió a su boca,esa vez el mayor fué quién aprisionó los labios del chico,sorprendiéndolo y sacándole una traviesa sonrisa.  
-sabía que no te podrías resistir-  
-es..esto lo hago por mi beca-  
-si como no-Stiles palmeó su trasero y lo siguió besuqueando apasionadamente.  
Stiles aprovechó que su tutor aún estaba solamente con su camisilla y se la quitó de un tirón,admirando el musculoso y tonificado torso del muchacho.Posteriormente le quitó sus lentes,poniéndolos sobre el escritorio.  
Lo besó en los labios y bajó por su cuello,hasta llegar a su pecho.  
Repartió besos por sus pectorales hasta llegar a una de sus tetillas y empezar a chuparla.  
Derek soltó un gemido.  
El menor con su otra mano jugueteaba con la otra tetilla del más alto,haciendo que este apretara los labios y ahogara gemidos de placer.  
Stiles tomó del antebrazo al mayor y posó la mano de este en su abdomen  
-toca con confianza-  
Tomó del otro brazo a Derek y acercó su otra mano a su polla.  
El mayor tomó el miembro del chico y lo masturbó un poco,haciendo que Stiles soltara un gemido.  
El menor llevó a Derek a la cama y le indicó que se subiera a esta dándole la espalda con sus piernas abiertas y su espectacular trasero en bandeja para él.  
La entrada de Derek se veía y se sentía jodidamente apretada.  
Stiles posó dos de sus dedos en esta moviéndolos circularmente.  
El mayor apretó sus labios cerrando los ojos.  
-¿eres virgen?-  
-mmhm no-  
Stiles sonrió de lado y penetró en seco la entrada de Derek con un dedo  
-Ahh-el mayor gimió ante aquella acción  
-oops-Stiles sonrió descarado  
Salió de la entrada de Derek y se agachó un poco para besarla.  
Con sus dedos,abrió la entrada del mayor para poder penetrarle con su lengua;consiguiendo un gemido ahogado por parte de este.  
La larga y juguetona lengua de Stiles,se movía de una forma enloquecedora.  
Derek había perdido la cordura y apretaba las sábanas con sus manos,mientras soltaba maldiciones entre gemidos incontrolables.  
-mmhm oh..-  
Stiles palmeó las grandes nalgas de su tutor,eran tan jodidamente redondas y firmes,que era imposible no querer hacer Brrrr entre ellas.  
El menor llevó uno de sus dedos a la boca de Derek para que este lo humedeciera y rápidamente lo llevó a su entrada,penetrándolo y empezando un vaivén que el mayor imitó con su cuerpo.  
Stiles tocó ese punto débil y Derek sintió una corriente en todo su cuerpo,soltó un gemido y empezó a masturbar lentamente su pene.  
-ahh mhmm-  
Stiles palmeaba el delicioso culo de su tutor mientras lo penetraba con su dedo,era malditamente excitante lo apretado que estaba.  
Era turno de un segundo dedo.Esta vez el chico humedeció su dedo él mismo,sin sacar su otro dedo de la entrada de Derek.  
Introdujo el anular en el ano del nerd haciendo que este se estremeciera y soltara un gemido sonoro.  
Stiles le dió una fuerte palmada sin separar la mano de la mejilla de su carnoso culo,apretándola.  
-Dios-Derek abrió su boca cerrando sus ojos y haciendo una mueca,levantando más su culo.  
Stiles lo embestía con sus dedos y abría a la vez su entrada;dilatándolo gloriosamente.  
El menor lamió la entrada de Derek un par de segundos más y se separó de él para ir en busca de los condones y el lubricante.  
Los alcanzó rápidamente y rompió con sus dientes la envoltura del preservativo;se lo puso de inmediato y tomó el lubricante para esparcir un poco en su longitud y en sus dedos, para lubricar la entrada estrecha de su tutor.  
Se posó enfrente de su trasero.  
Derek abría con sus manos las carnosas mejillas de su culo,y Stiles posó una de sus manos en la mejilla derecha para abrirla igualmente,y con la otra,sostenía su polla.  
Entró en él lentamente.  
Estaba tan apretado y sumiso,que prendía al menor.Se empujó más profundo dentro de él,chocando con su próstata;haciendo que el más grande gimiera alto.  
-estás tan malditamente apretado-Stiles volvió a empujarse dentro de él violentamente  
-AHHH-  
El menor acercó el cuerpo de Derek al de él,al tenerlo de espalda,el mayor volteó su rostro para que Stiles pudiera plantarle un húmedo beso.  
Empezó con embestidas lentas,pero profundas.  
Derek estaba complacido,y no quería que el menor se detuviera.  
Stiles se movía tan jodidamente bien,su enorme polla tocaba aquel punto con cada embestida;y su tutor no dejaba de quejarse por el placer otorgado.  
-ven aquí-  
Stiles se tumbó en la cama boca arriba,con una mano detrás de la cabeza y otra en su polla.  
-montame Derek- 1  
El mayor se acercó a él sin siquiera bajarse de la cama,y se posicionó a horcajadas encima del chico.  
Empezó a penetrarlo,bajaba lentamente y Stiles movió su cadera hacia arriba fugazmente,para empujarse más dentro de él.Haciéndolo soltar un jadeo;el menor gruño ante nuevamente estar dentro de la estrecha entrada de su tutor.  
-vamos,salta sobre mi verga-  
Stiles posó sus manos en las nalgas de Derek y le dió una fuerte palmada a una de estas.  
El mayor obedeció y empezó a moverse lentamente de arriba hacia abajo.  
El chico hizo que Derek acomodara sus piernas sobre el colchón y así poder estar más cómodo;se sostuvo con sus brazos sobre el pecho de Stiles y empezó a mover su culo de arriba a abajo sin detenerse.  
Ambos gemían ruidosamente,y Stiles no dejaba de apretar las carnosas nalgas de su tutor.  
El menor detuvo los movimientos de Derek,y él empezó a moverse dentro de este,alzando un poco sus piernas y tomandolo de su cintura.  
-ahh..Sti..ahh..-  
-vamos,gime mi nom..nombre-  
-Stiles..joder..-  
Derek volvió a tomar su polla y empezó a masturbarse frenéticamente.  
El orgasmo de Derek hizo que sus paredes apretaran más la polla de Stiles,haciendo que este acelerara más sus movimientos.La semilla de su tutor estaba en su abdomen y él ya estaba listo para correrse.  
-mamamela Derek-  
Stiles salió del mayor y este se recostó frente al majestuoso miembro del chico,quién ya había desechado el preservativo.  
Derek tomó la polla con su mano y chupeteó el glande.  
-joder-Stiles gruñó  
El mayor intrudujo el miembro a su boca torpemente y empezó con movimientos de arriba hacia abajo.  
Había llegado hasta la mitad de este,y la otra la masturbaba con su mano.  
Stiles posó sus manos en la cabeza de su tutor,para violarle la boca,haciendo que este se atragantara.  
-mmhmm..ahhhh-  
Stiles había eyaculado en la boca de Derek sin pudor.  
Tomó su polla e hizo que Derek se la siguiera mamando;haciendo estremecer su cuerpo.  
Derek dejó de chuparle la polla y se tumbó a su lado en la cama.  
-eres un gran tutor Derek-Stiles volteó para mirarlo y guiñarle el ojo  
-gracias...ahora es momento de hacer ecuaciones-  
Ambos rieron y unieron sus labios,para besarse erótica y apasionadamente.


End file.
